


Newsflash

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [5]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Bc it can't be a John Wick fic without a small threat of violence, Canon Gay Relationship, Danish and English to honor his culture and Joanna's as well as their new life in America, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Head-Canon: Olle is going to Tyrell's son's nickname bc he doesn't have a name in Canon yet, I don't make the rules just enforce them, Idiots in Love, Jardani Jovonovich is John Wick's real name so after officially retiring yet again, John Wick's chapter 4 comes out in 2021 so I doubt it, Kindergarten Teacher John Wick, M/M, Single Dad-Tyrell Wellick, Stolen Moments, Tyrell teaches his son Swedish, Widower Tyrell Wellick, but for the time being he is happy with his dog and his car and his children, hopefully officially this time he goes by it again, it also translates to a lot of languages & could be short for Oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Several left field a-ha moments revolving around Tyrell Wellick and Elliot Alderson witnessed by the remaining key members of F-Society and Dark Army. Also watch as Aurelio and Jonh try to romance each other up only to feel like they've failed miserably when lesbians start stalking them.





	Newsflash

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Mr. Robot' that aside I love the show. Same goes for the 'John Wick' movies which are amazing and franchise. I just love Keanu Reeves.

* * *

"Eat your cereal, älskling. So I can drive you to school." Tyrell brushes a piece of lint off his shirt as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Texting Darlene to double check that she can babysit tonight only to get a response that she also singed up to watch Flipper.

He bit into his toast as Elliot's face flashed in his mind. He swallowed taking another sip of coffee.

Considered calling him but doesn't bother trying. Thinking that he is probably busy at work right about now. 

And it really has been a minute since they last spoke much less saw each other.

"Done Daddy." Tyrell blinks as he rubs at his eyes. Picking up his plate and moving to wash it before he tells his son to get his baseball hat since he doesn't go anywhere without it.

 Once he locks up the house and they are halfway inside the car Tyrell hears the words. "I want more juice." He sighs seeing that in his rush he also forgot his briefcase and his phone.

He doesn't risk leaving his most precious person in the car alone. Not even with the windows down.

Some people in the public still blame him for past tragedies even though he was acquitted.

They rush back inside only to find Olle with a stuffed dinosaur plushy. Tyrell laughs as he straps him into his car seat and hands him a juice box.

A couple of minutes pass only to hear from Olle that he has to potty and at times like this Tyrell kind of regrets winging him off of diapers to train him on how to use a toilet.

They find the nearest gas station and after placing toilet paper all over the toilet seat he helps Olle hover. 

He thinks he could have just lifted it with his shoe but gross and that the urinal was out of the question.

Once they flush and wash their hands they walk out. Leon is calling him from a private number saying that Whiterose would like an audience.

He walks a bit quicker to his car, a small inkling of trepidation running through him.

Then he is angry. He thought he had made it clear that he was done with that life.

That Elliot had followed by example but he knows that if they contacted him.

That Elliot's skills and Mr. Robot's expertise were certainly on the table as well if not now then definitely soon.

He drives just above the speed limit only to be held up by traffic. Looking at his son as he pulls up a relatively soothing tone.

"I hope your teacher doesn't mind that we are a little late, honning. This traffic is a mess."

Once they make it to the school grounds they both make a dash for class. Finding the teacher before the actual students.

Tyrell smiles at them as he waives. Bending down to meet Olle at eye level. Kissing his forehead and cheek as he gives him a soft smile.

"Jeg elsker dig skat, so behave okay." As an afterthought he says Aunt Darlene will come by to babysit tonight. And bring Flipper. At that Olle screams in excitement.

Standing up Tyrell watches him run into the classroom as he now hears the kids practicing their ABC'S and someone skips a letter to add the number ten.

He chuckled softly. Walking towards the teacher as he straightens up his suit.

"A good friend of mine, his Godmother Angela Moss will be picking up Oliver today. I've also already notified the front desk. Here is a picture of her. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Can you please tell her to remind Darlene that I'm bringing pizza and that I'll be bringing Elliot."

Tyrell holds up his phone as the teacher looks at her face.

He says that she is stunning and he shrugs saying that he has to go. Thanking Mr. Jovonovich for his time and apologizing for the tardiness.

* * *

 "What is it now?" Tyrell parked towards the back were there are less cars in the lot but better lighting and great access to the surveillance cameras just as a follow-up precaution in case things go south.

 He leaves his suitcase on the passenger side and locks his car. Hands worrying his cufflinks slightly then he takes a deep breath to settle himself. Thinking that he will do whatever it takes to survive. He will not leave Olle an orphan.

That he will do what he can to help Mr. Robot along with his better half Elliot. He just really hopes that he doesn't have to kill anyone by the end of this. Inadvertently or otherwise.

Walking towards the fancy looking skyscraper Tyrell reads the words The Continental in bold letters.

Just about makes it to the receptionist's desk when he spots Elliot standing by Leon. Both looking pretty chummy from here for this to be a potentially life threatening or ending situation.

It irks him. To the point where it burrows deep inside his bones and muscles. He finds it shocking and somewhat disrespectful in an appaling way that he is just now figuring out that he is jealous.

"Tyrell. My man, you're late." What had started off as a somewhat nice sounding greeting is now anything but.

Tyrell meets his eyes momentarily before looking at Leon then at the elevator. So it seems Mr. Robot's come out to play. He thinks that this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 "Tyrell said that he's bringing pizza tonight which is surprising I thought he was working overtime."

Angela sets the Jenga blocks down on the coffee table as she continues. "Also that Elliot was coming." She looks at the baby monitor screen and sees that Olle is still taking a nap.

Having brought Qwerty over just for the occasion. She is happy to know that Tyrell and Elliot are talking again. It has been a while and Elliot had avoided even mentioning his name as if a plague would get 'em if he slipped up.

"It's code for something big. A deal he doesn't want to be a part of and somehow Elliot is involved. Trouble always finds him." Darlene opens up her laptop seeing if she can find anything out on her own.

She is kind of worried for her brother and kinda friend in her opinion more like distant brother in law.

 "Oh should I get someone. Phillip, my Dad left me a lot of money and with that even more dangerous contacts." Angela pulls out her phone ready to call up Jonh Wick if need be. Whoever he is. She'd only heard bits and pieces of him dallying with an organization called High Table.

She had thought it a new hacker group and she didn't want to know the details. She has worked diligently to leave all of that behind her.

Angela finds herself thinking that okay now she really could go for some pizza and leans in to kiss Darlene because she looks lost in concentration. Thinking that she is probably concerned about the situation as she should be it sounds like scary ass shit to be honest.

Only to see Darlene Google him and find Ollie's teacher on her computer screen.

Both looking at each other in shocked confusion. Saying and thinking the words 'what the fuck.'

* * *

 "Hey, come in. Take a seat." Jardani ushered him towards a chair offering to share half of his turkey melt. 

Aurelio laughs. Mumbling a thanks, he takes his half as he holds up a box of Chinese takeout. "I brought you lunch John."

John smiles at him. Eye's widening a little in surprise at the name he had not heard in a while. It brings back so many memories.

"How's your new shop looking? You hired any new mechanics yet or you still riding solo." 

Before Aurelio can answer he received a notification that there's a new contract out.

Twelve million dollars worth of Gold Coins. Both he and John are left wondering just who fucked with such a high roller. More importantly what they did to deserve this if it is even truly justified.

The name Oliver Wellick flashes on screen and Aurelio feels his blood run cold when he sees the child's picture then catches it again in a collage up on the wall with face paint on as he hugs two other students and his teacher.

"Now I understand why the bounty is so damn high. They are wanting to see who is foolish enough to come after one of my children." John shaped the pen he had been grading papers with in half as his demeanor shows barely contained rage. Getting ink all over his desk and now blood.

* * *

  **Translations:**

älskling- Darling in Swedish

Jeg elsker dig skat- I love you sweetheart in Danish

Honning- Honey in Danish

 **Side Note-** Each Gold Coin is worth 1,000 USD


End file.
